Love without a Heart
by OreoxPopTarts
Summary: Born in the depths of Halloween Town, Oogie boogie made his daughter. A wandering soul that never reincarnated placed into a human shell. Made for one purpose. To kill Sora. But what if this fuzzy feeling of Love prevents her from doing so? OCxSora
1. Born for one Purpose Chp1

This is what boredom gets you. A heartless OC with Sora, possibly someone else, still contemplating on who she should be paired up with. Just getting things started. I didn't play the recent Kingdom Hearts game yet, which is sad seeing as how I don't have a DS, This is going to happen at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2~ Sorry kiddos no romance in this chapter, just introducing the OC. Next chapter, the two will meet, probably some love or hate goin on in the next chaper!

Constructive criticism is welcomed, You don't gotta be nice with me. Be honest! Just don't be an arse.

* * *

"_Trick or treat!"_

Those were the last words you would hear in Halloween town. You'd figure there would be little humans dressed up as goblin and ghouls running around with a pillowcase in their little hands asking for candy when you thought of the word, Halloween. No, this town was much darker than such a festive event that was full of laughs. It was eerily quiet, the moon shining bright; the only known sounds were the soft breaths of Shock, Lock, and Barrel staring intently at the project their leader, Oogie Boogie was working on.

Hanging limply only a few inches above the ground, white bandages scarcely covering her privates, she was only a shell, Oogie Boogie working on the soul for the lifeless female shell. She was tiny, pale, and had small curves. She wasn't a stick, she had average curves, a small nose which was turned up slightly. Her short black hair curtaining her pale face and eerie yellow eyes, she had a tiny face. Heck, everything about her was tiny. Her pinky lips hanging open, drool seeping out and landing on the ground below her.

_Who am I?_

_What is my purpose?_

_What am I?_

_What's that light? _

_Maybe I should go to it, it's warm there._

**"Wake up, my dear."**

How'd she get here? What was this...thing she was in? She didn't remember having these longs legs, nor did she remember having this stringy black stuff in her face. She used to be a wandering spirit, last thing she remembered was going towards a warm light. A wandering spirit meaning she was never born yet, she never reincarnated ever since her last death. A painful death, which was clearly imprinted into her mind. Suicide. She last remembered jumping off the Clock Tower in Traverse town, all for a silly love. _Timothey Ackers. _Just thinking about the man made her hiss and feel a darkness stir inside her. _What was this feeling again?_

Hatred.

That's what it was, this dark and powerful feeling surging throughout her body. Forcing him out of her mind, she regained feeling to this body, shivering ever so slightly when a light breeze hit against her naked body.

_What a weird feeling, what are these things?_ Questioning herself before twitching her fingers before clenching her tiny hands into fists, knuckles turning white.

**"Don't think it work---"**

Abruptly shooting her head up, yellow glowing eyes staring directly at Shock. Shock let out a small surprised gasp, her face turning paler than it already was, she wasn't expecting that.

**"Hello....Gwendolyn!"**

**"Gwen...Gwendolyn...Me?"**

**"Yes, Gwendolyn, you are my child, made for one purpose only."**

**"Purpose?"**

**"Get into your attire and we'll talk later, Gwen."**

Gwen found this slightly disturbing seeing as how a bag full of moving things was her father. Oogie scrapping a rough hand across her cheek, before abruptly turning away with a snap of his finger, two shadow people with antenna's bobbing with every movement as they walked towards her. They jumped up to where the coils were, gnawing at the coils. Which seemed like a life time, the coils dissapeared as they finally got her free, Gwen landing with a thump on the creaky floor in front of a fire place. The shadows handing a pair of clothes and boots to her along with this oddly shaped pointy thing.

After changing into the clothes, Gwendolyn scrutinized her attire, it was like a jumpsuit but it hugged her body comfortably and made out of some sort of black cloth which was warm and cozy and stopped near her thighs, much like short shorts but a piece of fabric hung from the side of her attire. White sleeves which widened near her hands were warm, a grey belt hanging loosely on her hips with smooth small duggers tucked in, allowing easy access for her right hand. Looking closely, she noticed she had a large mark on her leg, clearly visible, it looked exactly like the soldier heartless who came in to help her. Was she one of them? She wore the same shoes as the soldier heartless wore, two silver armour pieces guarding her shoulders.

**"Fits you perfectly!"**

Boomed the bug filled man, chuckling as he slapped Gwen on the back. All Gwen could do was blink, wondering why he was suddenly being violent with her; clueless to the fact it was friendly and not violent at all. Humans were such complex creatures.

**"Now, down to business!"**

The air serious all of a sudden.

**"You were made for a purpose, as I so previously told you. Kill Sora, yes?"**

Oogie said before chuckling again, handing Gwen a rather large sword, which required two hands to hold as it was so heavy. Placing the large and heavy weapon on her back before staring at Oogie.

**"I...Must kill...Sora."**

**"Exactly! After that deed is finished, you'll be known throughout.....everywhere! And me too obviously. Sora as of right now is heading to Belle's castle."**

With a curt nod, she turned sharply and heading through an archway which had a dark purple mist swirling. She was going to go kill Sora.

Arriving in a bright sparkly place, cartfull of foods against the wooen floors. She was the only one here in this bright place which was probably a ballroom. A blank look on her face before heading over to the windows, staring out and into the darkened forests, a bright moon shining and stars twinkling. Only one thought raced through her mind.

Kill Sora.

She was programmed to do that. And that only.


	2. Baby Blue eyes Chp2

Awww, come on guys! All these people coming to read my story and not reviewing!? That's sad! You can at least say if you loved it or hated it, I love feedback! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, plus, it gives me my muse and inspiration to write the next chapter. Oh gosh, so much dialogue! That one italized paragraph is a flashback from Gwen's past life. Mind you, she's still learning about all these emotions and such.

Constructive criticism is loved, be honest with me!

* * *

"**Why are we visiting princess Belle?"** Donald duck questioned, adding his usual 'hyuck' at the end of his sentence.

"**Gwarsh, I think Belle invited Sora and us. That's awfully nice of her!"**

"**Belle invited us to a party! All I know is that there will be food at the party."**

Sora salivating just at the thought of warm food, juicy chicken, mashed potatoes, and of course cake. Sora very well knew it would take a while to get to Belle's castle, his stomach growling in protest. The thought of food pushed out of his mind when Donald Duck and Goofy sniggered, blood rushing to the Keyblader's face in embarrassment.

"**L-let's board on the Gummi ship and make our way there!"**

* * *

How can one feel without a heart? How can one love without a heart?

These emotions, hatred, anger, happiness, and others were new to Gwendolyn. Having not been in a body for so long, everything is so foreign to her. She was curious about small little things, like the chandeliers that hung on the lush ceiling of the ballroom, how you can see through this transparent glass. Gwen sighed, none of this mattered, she was placed into this human shell for a purpose, and that was to kill Sora. She couldn't just forget about her mission.

"**HEY THERE!!"**

Gwen literally could've jumped out of her skin when she heard the males voice yelling at her and waving his arms frantically. _Who was he?_ Watching the male run towards her, a huge stupid grin on his face, _what a stupid guy_. In the process of running, the male tripped over his shoelace, landing face first into the shiny wooden floor his two companions, one a large walking dog and the other a short duck, laughing hysterically at the male. That's when a string of giggles left her mouth, quickly clamping shut wondering what that was all about.

"_Oh Gwenny, your laughter is like music to my ears!"_

_Timothy said melodramatically, place fingers on his forehead. _

"_You're so funny!"_

_Gwendolyn managed to say through her fits of giggles. A hand clutching her tummy, wiping away tears that formed in her eyes. _

"_I'm serious Gwenny, your laugh is beautiful. Heck, everything about you drives me insane!"_

_Gwen stopped laughing, staring into those baby blue eyes that she fell in love with. A sincere smile on her lips, the air around them romantic. Timothy breaking the comfortable silence by hooking the sides of his mouth and pulling them before sticking out his tongue, looking cross eyed. Gwen breaking into a hysterical laughter at his foolishness._

Laughter? Is that what that sound that came from her mouth was called? Gwen was in deep thought, images of Timothy and herself racing in her mind.

"**Helloooo? Anyone in there?"**

The male said, waving a hand in front of her face. Annoyed, the male started to scrunch up his face, making silly faces hoping that would catch her attention. Gwen was surprised at first, but broke into laughter at the funny faces.

"**Finally! I thought you feel asleep with your eyes open or something!"**

"**Gwarsh, how can someone sleep with their eyes open?"**

"**Dunno, but I think it's possible."**

The male lost in thoughts, trying to figure out if falling asleep with your eyes open was even possible. Now that Gwen got a closer look at the spiky haired boy, he had clear smooth skin, and those eyes. He looked like Timothy. All those painful memories of him and her in her past life flooded her, before she knew it. All those memories...it was too much to handle for Gwen. She blacked out.

* * *

"**Huh? Where'd she go?"**

Sora looked around him, wondering where the female went before his foot bumped into something squishy. A look of concern and shock flashed on his face, not sure what to do he looked at Donald and Goofy for help. Did he do this?

"**Oh my, what happened!?"**

The all too familiar voice of Belle, rushing over to Gwen's side a look of concern on her face. Placing a hand to her forehead, only to flinch her hand away when she felt she was extremely cold. Her eyes looking for any injuries but stopping on the girl's leg.

"**Sora, Look. "**

Was all Belle could say, pointing to the large mark on her leg. Sora's eyes widening when he saw the mark on her clear skin, it was large and visible, yet Sora failed to see the mark. Which explained why the girl had eerie yellow eyes.

She was a heartless.

* * *

Groaning softly, Gwen fluttered her eyes open, wondering where she was. It was a small room; she was lying on a bed with a white thin blanket covering her. Where was she?

"**Who are you?"**

Gwens eyes darting over to Sora who was sitting by her bed, a keyblade close to his side. He had a cautious look in his eyes, ready to attack if she attacked.

"**...What?"**

"**Who. Are. You?"**

Sora said slowly and talking as if she was dumb, his eyes narrowed into slits. What happened to those playful baby blue eyes? His silliness?

"**I'm Gwendolyn."**

She said lamely, realizing she never caught his name.

"**...What are you?"**

He hesitated before asking, a look of curiosity in his blue orbs. Gwen hesitated, not sure how to answer the question. She didn't know what she was, Oogie never bothered to tell her, he only told her why she was born and her purpose.

"**I-I don't know."**

"**...You honestly don't know?"**

"**Yes."**

"**....You're a heartless."**

"**H-heartless?"**

The boy laughed again, laughing because of her cluelessness. Laughing like she was joking. But it was true, Gwen didn't know what a heartless was, trying to think back to her past life for anything mentioning about a heartless. Then it hit her, heartless always attacked Traverse Town in her past life. She was one of those shadow things?

"**B-but I don't look like them."**

"**Maybe you're a new type of heartless. A human heartless. "**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Sora."**

A look of surprise flashing over her face. This was the boy she was going to kill? The boy who looked a lot like Timothy, like the man she was madly in love with in her past life?

"**You OK heartless?"**

"**I have to kill you."**

Was all she said, staring into those baby blue eyes.


End file.
